


Tech support (the pillow talk remix)

by Ceindreadh



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceindreadh/pseuds/Ceindreadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning in McGee's bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech support (the pillow talk remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chicklet_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicklet_Girl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Endorphins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76025) by [Chicklet_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicklet_Girl/pseuds/Chicklet_Girl). 



Title: Tech support (the pillow talk remix)  
Author: to be revealed  
Summary: Early morning in McGee's bed   
Fandom: NCIS  
Pairing: Tony/McGee  
rating: PG-15  
Original story: Endorphins by Chicklet_Girl http://archiveofourown.org/works/76025

The alarm was set for six, but these days McGee was so used to waking early that he hardly ever needed it and awoke to the cool darkness of the early morning.

For a second he wondered who was beside him, and then Tony stirred, rolling over in the bed until he was half on top of McGee. One arm snaking around McGee's waist, pulling him close. Tony's head resting on McGee's chest, the rough stubble on his cheek scratchy on McGee's bare skin.

It was typical of Tony thought McGee, even as he wrapped one arm around the older man. Five hours they'd been in bed together, and Tony had pretty much kept to his own side. But let McGee even start to think about moving from the bed and Tony was all over him.   
It was almost like Tony had an inbuilt radar that told him when his sleeping partner was about to move.

But there were ways and means around every situation, and McGee had learned many of them from Tony himself. Twisting slowly, McGee managed to maneuver himself on the mattress, one arm tucked around Tony, as he rolled the sleeping agent until they were both lying on their sides and facing each other. From there it was a relatively simple process to roll Tony onto his back and slide slowly away from him and out from under the bedclothes.

It wasn't an entirely successful escape. As McGee broke contact with Tony, the other man muttered indistinctly and reached out in his sleep. McGee quickly grabbed the pillow he'd been using and guided it into Tony's hand. The second Tony's hands touched the pillow he pulled it close to him, his head resting against its length even as it had rested against McGee's chest only minutes earlier.

Watching him sleep like that, McGee half regretted pulling away. Maybe he didn't really *need* to go for a run this morning. Maybe he could just reset the alarm, climb back under the blankets and replace the pillow in Tony's affections. After all, today was supposed to be a day off for the two of them and lord knows days off were few and far between. So he should take full advantage of this unexpected day of leisure.

After all, it wouldn't hurt to miss *one* day of running.

But McGee knew that that would just be the start of a slippery slope. Miss one day because he was technically 'on a break' and the next day he'd come up with another excuse, and another. And soon he'd be back to his old habits and worse, his old shape. And maybe there wouldn't be a Tony shaped lump in his bed any more if that happened. He cut that thought off in his head and went to his dresser to pull out his running clothes.

"You cold?"

McGee almost jumped as he heard the muffled tones coming from the bed. He quickly pulled the t-shirt over his head and turned to see a bleary eyed Tony watching him.

"Cause it's plenty warm under here," said Tony, yawning as he patted the empty side of the mattress. "What with sharing body heat and," he yawned again, "Stuff."

McGee could see that Tony was struggling to stay awake, and any 'stuff' was probably just going to consist of him breathing heavily into McGee's ear and maybe even snoring a little.

"I'm just going for a run," said McGee as he pulled on his socks. "Go back to sleep, I'll come back and join you when I've finished."

"No, no you won't." Tony yawned again. "You'll be gone for ages and when you do get back you'll be too wide awake to come back to bed. Plus you'll be all hot and sweaty."

"You weren't complaining about me being hot and sweaty last night." McGee climbed onto the bed and straddled Tony before kissing him gently on the nose. "You go back to sleep. I'll be back in less than an hour." He started to climb off of his partner, but even a sleepy Tony had fast reactions and he grabbed McGee around the waist before he could move.

"Why do you want to go out into a cold and miserable morning when I'm here just waiting to ravish you?" asked Tony, voice and face showing his switch to alertness.

"The sun is shining and it's going to be a beautiful day," said McGee. "I checked the weather forecast last night."

"It's going to be cold and miserable here without you," said Tony. "What's so important about going for a run anyway? If you need to burn off some calories..." He took one of McGee's hands in his and kissed it. "I can think of a few more pleasant ways of doing it."

"You're tired. Last night was the first full night's rest you've had in almost a week. You sleep and I'll run and when I come back you can help me burn a few more calories."   
He tried to pull away, but Tony grabbed his other hand and held him firm.

"You never used to be so obsessed with keeping fit," said Tony. "Not that I'm complaining, it's nice not having to be the one who always chases the suspect. Cause it's not really befitting my status as senior agent to be tackling perps to the ground."

"I never used to be able to fit into a smaller suit size than you," said McGee. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"And why is *that* so important to you?" asked Tony. "Sure you were carrying a few extra pounds, but you still fulfilled the NCIS agent fitness requirements. You passed your annual medical every time. And okay, you never looked as good in a suit as I do, but hey, that's genetics and a good tailor for you."

McGee hung his head, not wanting to look Tony in the eye.

"So," continued Tony, "It's not just for your health. And judging by the state of your wardrobe it can't be because you want to wear designer gear. So maybe you think that some people judge a book by its cover, and some people might not want to share their body heat with people packing a few extra pounds. Even if said people happened to have been sharing their body heat with you since way before you shrunk your suit size."

"I..." After all this time, McGee knew he shouldn't have been surprised at the way Tony was able to put two and two together and come up with the right answer. He allowed himself to be pulled down until he was lying on top of Tony, only the bedclothes separating them. "I'm an idiot," he said, letting his forehead rest against Tony's.

"Maybe so," said Tony, "But you're *my* idiot. So the way I see it, we have two choices here. Either you come back under the blanket with me and when we've had a bit more sleep I'll ravish you until you feel you've burned off enough calories."

"Or?"

"Or I get up and go for a run with you and when we get back you ravish me and burn off even *more* calories."

"You need your rest," said McGee.

"And you know I always rest better when I've got a McGee pillow."

"I guess we *could* always go for a run after we've had a few more hours sleep…if I still feel I need it…"

"You won't," said Tony, kissing him. "Now get those clothes off and get back under the covers."

"Is that Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo talking?" asked McGee as he reluctantly slid out of Tony's embrace and sat up.

"No, it's just Tony."

McGee leaned back down, taking Tony's head in his hands and kissing him, "Not 'just' Tony," he said, fiercely. "*My* Tony."

They slept.


End file.
